Treat Jennings
Biography Treat Jennings (born September 14, 2012) is the twin brother of Brahm. He and his brother were born as conjoined identical twins with their cheeks, shoulders, and legs fused together, so they were surgically separated. This little tike runs amok like his twin brother, almost getting away with blue murder. He has been expelled from numerous schools and daycares for his unacceptable behavior as well as Brahm, so they now attend seperate schools and seperate daycares. He has Orla's old behavior as well as Brahm does, but it is far worse than that. He is a boss starting in the Theory 2 and the rest of the Theory games after it along with Brahm. To help to improve his and Brahm's behaviors, Nicole and Robert tried Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Theraputic Boarding School and Residential Treatment Center. Later, it is revealed he and his brother were diagnosed with ADHD and Autism. Fame Checker Descriptions Nicole Robert Brahm Orla Little Girl at Alphabet Gang Jo Frost Chris Craig Lucas Leon Mitchell Richard Kid with Autism at Goldwyn Academy Teacher at Childlife Preschool Japanese female classmate at Jiminy Cricket Child Care Appearance His appearance is the same as Brahm, though he wears different clothes. Personality jealous, mean, naughty Relationships Orla Birou: '''He and Brahm make fun of her, along with Jo, Robert, and Nicole for wearing glasses (sunglasses for Nicole) by calling her a "four-eyes" and a "nerd". '''Jo Frost: He and Brahm make fun of her for wearing glasses. Nicole Birou-Jennings: Kayla Birou: Brahm Jennings: 'He teams up with Treat. 'Anna Kirochu-Jennings: His sister-in-law Robert Jennings: ''' '''Lucy: He and Brahm torture the family dog Haidyn Birou: Same relationship as Haidyn. Skyla Birou: Same relationship as Skyla. Tanya Jackson: His wife. Satoko: '''His adopted daughter from Japan. '''Gina: His adopted daughter from Italy. 'Mi Sun: '''His adopted daughter from North Korea. '''Rolf: '''His adopted son from Germany. '''Maddy: '''His adopted daughter from New Zealand. Family Tree *Father: Robert Jennings (1991-) *Mother: Nicole Birou-Jennings (1991-) *Brother: Brahm Jennings (2012-) *Sisters: Haidyn Birou (2005-), Skyla Birou (2006-), Kayla Birou (2007-), Orla Birou (2007-) *Wife: Tanya Jackson (2004-) *Sons: Rolf Jennings *Daughters: Satoko Jennings, Gina Jennings, Maddy Jennings, Mi sun Jennings *Father-in-Law: John Jackson (1974-) *Mother-in-Law: Alison Jackson (1977-) *Brothers-in-Law: Leo Jackson (2013-), Andrew Jackson (2016-), Jaiden Jackson (2023-), Carl Jackson (2021-) *Sisters-in-Law: Mary-Mikayla Jackson (2008-), Bridget Jackson (2020-) *Aunts: Lisa Birou (1984-), Carol Birou (1986-) *Uncles: Alfred Birou (1988-) *Cousins: Catherine Birou, Melody Birou, Nicholas Birou, Bianca Birou, Madeleine Birou *Grandmothers: Mary-Ellen Birou (1964-), Sarah Jennings *Grandfathers: Ernest Birou (1951-2010), Richard Jennings Friends *Chris *Craig *Mitchell *Ross *Lucas *Leon *Richard Future Treat is engaged to Tanya Jackson and like his twin brother, have children adopted from different countries: Satoko, age 3, from Japan, Gina, age 1, from Italy, Mi Sun, age 2, from North Korea, Rolf, age 6, from Germany, and Maddy, age 5, from New Zealand, with 5 in all. He has a much deeper voice and is an expert at gaming like his mother. Trivia *He finds out that he and his brother were conjoined twins at birth when he finds an old photograph of them at birth, and wonders if his parents were still too mad at him and his brother to speak to him, especially about their birth *He almost died from a shellfish allergy at the sushi restaurant *He and Brahm receive coal for Christmas 2014. *His favorite movie is ''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue. *his favorite TV programs are The Pajanimals, Toobys, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, and Curious George. *For Halloween 2014, he and Brahm both dress up as Apollo the Dog. *His full name is Treat Triton Jennings. *He and his twin brother are both put in seperate schools. *At school open house night, his current teacher told Nicole and Robert about the old photograph Treat had found and asked if he and his brother really looked like this when they were born as conjoined twins. *He and Brahm were expelled from 30 schools. #Mount Sinai Kiddie Care Center for #Goldwyn Academy for bullying a kid with autism. #ABC Learning Tree for #St. Michael's Nursery School for threatening to blow up the school #Hyer Street Skool for excessively aggressive behavior towards the staff #Story Book Nursery School for constant disobedience #First Friends Day Care for fighting #Tri L Christian Academy for throwing a chair at the teacher #Galaxy of Learning for repeated dress code violation #Kiddie U for destroying the furniture, including the nap mats and beating up their fellow classmates #American Pre-School for flashing out their private parts to their classmates #Hickory Dickory Dot's for throwing cherry bombs at the playground #Westgate Children's Learning Center for #Childlife Preschool for throwing a chair at his teacher #La Petite Academy #165 for vandalizing the walls and setting the classroom on fire #Alphabet Gang for bullying their fellow classmates who got invited to a little girl's birthday party, and the twins didn't #Golden Bear Child Care Center for fighting #Royal Academy for #Superkids Academy for #Starkids Academy for #Orlando Christian Prep for bullying their fellow classmates because they got part in a school play, and the twins didn't #Princeton House Charter School for #UCP Charter School for #Rio Grande Charter School for making the 2nd grade class watch disgusting YouTube videos #UCP Pine Hills Charter School for peeing on the worksheets and the hazing incident #Hand N Hand Child Enrichment for bringing 2 toy guns to school #New Life Academy for replacing the money on the collection plate with adult magazines displaying nude women on the cover which they found in Robert's secret stash #Ibn Seena Academy for playing heavy metal music with explicit lyrics in front of the class from Robert's Playlist #Lake Underhill Montessori School for bullying other kids #Primrose School of Hunter's Creek for inappropriate hair style *He and Brahm were kicked out of 25 daycares #Primary Prep Day Care Center for #Peter Pan Day Care for #Angels Day Care Center for #Salvation Army Day Care Center for #Mai Little Starz Kidz Care for #Jiminy Cricket Child Care Center for bullying a Japanese female classmate their age who had Down syndrome #Little Red Train Day Care Center for starting a food fight during snack time #Young Achievers Day Care for disrupting lessons and the hazing incident #Little Lords & Ladies Child Care Center for stealing money from the collection plate #Little Angels Child Care Center for #Small Blessings Child Care for #First Friends Day Care for #Forest City Day Care for #TLC Day Care Center for #Kids United Child Care Center for #Wee Day Care Center for #4-Kidz Day Care for bullying other kids #Aunt Delores Child Care for #A B C Child Care for #Mercy's Day Care for #Swain Family Day Care Home for #Tot Spot Child Care Center for #London Bridge Child Care for #Kennedy Space Center Child Care Center for #Erma's Day Care Center for Quotes Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Twin Brothers Category:Identical Twins Category:Identical Twin Siblings Category:Identical Twin Brothers Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Children Category:Boys Category:Sons Category:People Category:Males Category:Preschoolers Category:Bosses Category:Amok Runners Category:Former Amok Runners Category:People born in 2012 Category:People born in September Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Military School Students Category:Boot Camp Attendees Category:Theraputic Boarding School Students Category:Residential Treatment Center Attendees Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Children who got kicked out of daycares Category:People from Florida Category:Children from Florida Category:Boys from Florida Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:6-Year-Olds Category:7-year-olds Category:School-Age Children